


A meeting in the woods

by Kaory



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaory/pseuds/Kaory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry meets Nymeria</p>
            </blockquote>





	A meeting in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> ok, first of all, I tried? no one helped me this time, not even with my english, so ... you're warned?

He didn’t see her coming.

He had moved away, more than usual. The winter had lasted several years and it was increasingly difficult to find firewood to heat the inn. Not without getting away from it, with the risk that this implied. 

There were too many people who spotted wolves in those woods. They said the leader is a she-wolf, the biggest wolf they ever saw.

And there she was, infront of him. A she-wolf, as bigger as an uro.  _And I didn’t hear her approach me_ , he thought, scared.

The wolf didn’t move, just stared.

Gendry began to look at the wolf’s eyes. Yellow eyes. The colors weren’t right, but the way she was looking at him …

“Arya” he said in a soft whisper, almost a plea. 

It was impossible, this was a wolf and he was waiting for another kin of wolf. A little she-wolf, fierce, stubborn, brave and wild. Her face faded long time ago from his memories. Only her eyes still remains, even in his dreams. Grey eyes. Not Yellow.

To his surprise, the wolf lowered her head as if she was responding at the name.

It can’t be, part of him knew that but there’s that other part that want to believe it’s true. He had to spent this years hearing that Arya was dead or married with some Lord of the north. And the idea of have her again with him, even as mad as it seems, he just wanted it to be true.

Without thinking about it, Gendry approached the wolf, raising his hand to touch her. The wolf didn’t flinch.

“Gendry!” Gendry turned his head to the girl that was shouting at him. She was running to meet him.

When Gendry turned again, the wolf was gone. His chest was hurting, almost out of breath. A feeling that he was hiding for a long time, but never had forgotten. He lose her. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is more than welcome, either for make it better the next time or stop trying


End file.
